So Different
by Bloody Dead And Sexy
Summary: Shilo is so different from Marni. And Amber is not so different from her mother.


**Title:** So Different  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Nathan/Shilo, Rotti/Amber.  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Shilo is so different from Marni. And Amber is not so different from her mother.  
**Warnings/ Kinks:** Het, Suggested rape and sex, Incest.

**A/N:** This is not my best work, but it's really old and i wanna post it. I hope you enjoy it, it's probably the only rated T that i'm gonna write.

* * *

GeneCo was silent, perhaps too much for it's own good. There was not a sound, save the elevator whirring. Maybe it was just a slow day in the world of organs and surgeries. Maybe the Largo brothers, Luigi and Pavi, had left to go cause scandals elsewhere.

Suddenly, some cautious steps were heard. The steps originated at Nathan Wallace, GeneCo's favorite genetic repo man. Although strong, his steps were still cautious. Fear, or perhaps just routine? Nathan knew firsthand that the Largos were interesting people. Not for nothing did Nathan avoid reaching the office of Rotti Largo without plenty of notice. The last time he had crept too quietly to Rotti's office, he had found Rotti and his daughter, Amber Sweet, in a rather compromising position. Rotti always said that we must punish children with an iron fist, but Nathan always had despised that particular form of punishment. It was just wrong. Nathan never knew, nor asked Rotti why he decided to punish his daughter with sex and his sons with insults. Nonetheless, the practice had fallen into disuse in the past few months; since Amber had become addicted to Zydrate. It seemed that Rotti was disgusted with his daughter as well as himself. No, Rotti wasn't disgusted with himself. He was disgusted by his children, his own flesh and blood. He blames them for being what they are. But Nathan had seen it, and he knew the only truly guilty one was Rotti. The president of GeneCo never saw his children as he expected them to be. It was the same thing that happened with Marni, never respecting her, never respecting her choices. Nathan knew that not even he was exempt from that category. He was also a disappointment to Rotti. That man was never proud of anyone.

While Nathan was lost in though, a girl's laughter floated through the door to Rotti's office. Amber. Shit. Nathan knew it was Amber. Dammit, Nathan hated even thinking about Rotti doing things to his daughter. But this was business, so he would be quiet and ignore it.

"Rotti." Nathan said politely, entering the office, looking at the vaulted ceiling of the spacious room, totally avoiding the loveseat and the desk. "I brought the organs from the Jozwik case."

After several seconds, though it seem like minutes to Nathan, he felt immature, staring at the ceiling. He coughed nervously and quickly straightened his head to look directly at Rotti. The president of GeneCo and Italian businessman was fastening his pants and straightening his hair, and Amber was fixing her makeup and pulling a short white dress over her surgically-perfected body. The girl, at the moment with messy black hair, glanced at Nathan indifferently and kissed her father on the lips before she skipped into the elevator, not to return.

"Nathan, I didn't know you would take charge of the case so fast. I must have underestimated you."

Rotti directed an apparently happy smile at Nathan, inviting him to sit down on the loveseat in the middle of the room. With only his imagination to guess what sort of things had happened on that sofa, he declined and approached the desk, putting the refrigerated package of organs on top of it.

"There is no more debt to be collected on today, go home and rest. You need a good rest, Nathan, spend some quality time with your daughter" Rotti suggested.

Rotti's words almost didn't make it to Nathan's ears, he turned so fast to leave in the elevator.

His daughter. Shilo. Of course. She was the only thing that made life worth living. So sweet, so kind, so innocent, so beautiful, so perfect. She was exactly like her mother. Perhaps too much like her.

Nathan quickly rejected the impure thoughts of his daughter and turned to look at Rotti. But the desk was vacant and the room empty. Taking the opportunity to leave without any confrontation, Nathan left quickly, calling the elevator.

Shilo was in her room, listening to Blind Mag's song "Tao of Mag." It was a typical afternoon for Shilo. She would listen to Mag sing, then flick off her TV, not caring to listen to the latest scandals of an acting troupe or the new trends in surgery. Only some days did her routine vary when she went down to her mother's tomb to read for a bit. Sometimes Shilo just liked to sit on her balcony and watch the city. The view from her balcony was perfect- she could take in the whole city, from the towering buildings to the billboards, at the same time a depressing and beautiful landscape. Shilo knew she would never be able to leave due to her illness. But she held fast to hope that it was just for now one day she would be cured and see the word with her own eyes. Being free was not far away, she could feel it.

Slowly, the door to Shilo's room opened fully, allowing her to see her father dressed in clothes she did not recognize; the uniform of a repo man.

"Dad? Is that you?"

Tonight was a different night. Maybe Rotti was right. Why not? After all, she was so much like Marni. Not even her pleading shouts could stop the repo man. Nothing could appeal to his sense of reason that night. Blood and pain were prevailing. As Rotti had said to him once, "All should be taken by force." And if someone was going to take Shilo by force, by all rights it was going to be him. Shilo was for him, only for him. She was so different from Marni. She just shouted and begged. Only tears, only sadness. Only pain, only suffering. Only blood, his own blood. She was so different from Marni.


End file.
